The Dissolving Mist: Prologue
Third Person's P.O.V A few weeks after Atalanta's death, things are getting strange. The mortals are starting to see the gods and monsters, and, you guessed it, they freaked out. They call the police, and the police declared them insane, and just before he was arranged to a psychiatric hospital, he was released a few moments after because the authorities saw the monsters by themselves. Mortals are creating more advanced technologies such as bullets that could kill monsters with sheer force. Demigods are started to be exterminated, but fortunately, only 0.01% of the demigods are discovered and exterminated, but it's still a large number of demigods. The mortals is only at its earlier stages of detecting demigods, but the mortals are getting better and better at detecting demigods. It was discovered by Hecate that the magic boundary has been tampered and rigged with. Atalanta's time in the upper world is more than enough to rig a magic that causes the mist in the upper world to rapidly dissolve into nothingness, removing the boundary between mortals and the world of gods. In only 3 weeks, the mortals are continually researching weapons that can kill us demigods and gods and monsters. The Gods are already nervous about this, and they're ordering a global extermination. "It's useless!" Zeus said. "The magic has been rigged for a very long time, and such powerful mists like this takes time to repair itself." "We have to find a way to make the mortals turn to their everyday activities once more." Athena told Zeus. "We have to bring the mist back, and the only to do that is to un-rig the magic that Atalanta rigged." "It would take decades, and we don't have decades. Everyday, the mortals are getting stronger, but do not worry, we will cover their eyes with mist once more." Diana's P.O.V The hunters are around Camp Half-Blood once more. Lady Artemis has instructed all of the hunters to follow her. "I would not be able to help you for the time being." Artemis said. "For now, go and reside at Camp Half-Blood. Diana, you come with me. I have a special assignment for you." "Yes, Milady." I said, then I followed Artemis to an underground cave under Camp Half-Blood. It went down and down until I realized that this is the hunters secret place to hide whenever there is an attack at Camp Half-Blood. "Now listen." Artemis said. "You're going to Camp Half-Blood, but you're going on this special mission. Find Hecate, and she will tell you the locations of gemstones." "What gemstones?" I asked her. "Gemstones that can amplify magic. You've had your training with Melody, right? These gemstones amplify your magic by order of magnitude of 5, which makes your magic far more stronger, and also makes your hunter skills stronger. Use these magic to bring the mist back to the world to cover the mortal's eyes." "Yes." I said, bowing. "And one more thing. If you happen to find a silver gemstone, bring it back to me. If there's two, then one of them it's yours to keep." "What do the gemstones do, Milady?" I asked her again. "They are hunter gemstones. Only when in the possession of a hunter of Artemis could prove it useful. It increases a hunter's strength by a hundred fold. I wish to enhance my hunters strength with this." "Yes, I understand, Milady." "Now go to Camp Half-Blood. If you must... you can choose a companion." Artemis said, and I ran up the cave and into Camp Half-Blood to meet up with the hunters. I ran across Thalia's pine, and meet up with the hunters, and especially the lieutenant, Thalia. Judging from her expression, she already knew that I have a quest from Artemis since she used to sent me to quests almost every week. "So listen, we're going to have Capture the Flag again this week." Thalia said. "And..." Thalia smiled at me. "We're going to win this one!" I cheered with the other hunters. "Let's make this count. They have quite a lot of magic users and they're powerful, but we have Diana here!" Phoebe said. The other hunters began to pat me in the back and we're grabbing our equipments and we're ready for Capture the Flag. As soon as we are ready to play Capture the Flag, I analyzed the opposition. There's Josh, Melody, Mary, and other powerful demigods. I'm sure they would be a challenge, but then again, challenges are good for me. "As usual!" Thalia said. "You three! Go offense! 5 of us will go defense and Diana will flank the opposition!" Thalia briefed us. "Diana, I'm counting on you." Thalia said as she ordered the hunters to go to their stations. I was ready to run, and when the conch horn blows, I power sprinted as fast as I can towards the other side of the team, and I wasn't expecting this, where there's no one on this path. I guess Josh had got to take the other path, and I know I have to end this capture the flag fast, so the other team doesn't get a chance to get their flag across the creek first. I got to the other side, and Melody and Mary was standing guard there. When Melody saw me, she was surprised and even before she and Mary got time to react, I snatched the flag from their base and made a run for it. I sprinted forward, and power jumped just 6 meters from where I got the flag since I suspected a trap, and landed 10 meters in front of where I power jumped, and I continued sprinting towards the creek. I saw Josh trying to fend off hunters as he came up slow to grab the flag, and as soon as my leg touched the creek, a cheer went from the hunters, and just then Josh lifted up the flag and ran to the creek. "What?" Josh asked in bewilderment. "How..... it's so fast!!" I came up to Josh and patted him in the back. "Yeah, hunters of Artemis are fast, very fast. Better not to blink, boy or else you'll lose it!" I joined the hunters and they hoisted me up in the air. Another disappointment for the campers. I guess I'm liking this Capture the Flag game. "Nicely done, Diana!" Thalia commended me. "They weren't even ready the moment you strike!" I smiled in satisfaction. I guess now they need to work on their guards so that they won't lose the next time. Anyways, I remembered about the special quest that Artemis had assigned me. The quest might sound incredibly hard, but Artemis had faith that I am able to succeed on this quest. I decided to solo this quest, since I know that this is an extremely dangerous quest, and I doubt that anyone could go on this quest without having a fit body. I'm not sure if I could trust Josh and his gangs though. Josh is too small, and his children may have gone on a quest with him for a while, but I'm still not sure about Jarren. I'm still thinking that Jarren might have a lust for me, so I decided not to for now. We decided to go to the dining pavilion and eat before I went to my solo quest. I grabbed some sushi and beef and started eating lunch. I ate quite fast, and I get another one, and then another. This is because of my extremely high metabolic rate when doing power jumps and power sprints, and therefore I need a lot of food in order to do those hyperhuman abilities. After I ate, I left the camp for now, to go on my solo quest. I have to make sure the campers are safe and the other hunters are safe as well, so I told Thalia that I will be going on a secret quest by Artemis, and Thalia nodded. The thing about me is that I had gone to lots and lots of secret quests by Artemis that Thalia and even Zoe knew that I'm going on a secret quest, and they haven't told anyone about it. Anyways, I departed and sprinted just 1 mile from the camp, and the forest is quite huge. I met Lady Artemis and she was with Hecate. "Hello Diana, your quest looks like it was made simpler." Artemis said, as I knelt before both goddesses. "Diana, you have been honored with the most dangerous quest anyone has ever attempted." Hecate said. "This quest will test you to your extreme limits, even more than the hunters challenge you did 8 decades ago." "And also, you will be faced with the eldest monsters, most powerful monsters ever, the ones that were from primordial times. Just to let you know." I shivered. I know I can do this if the monsters are just minor monsters such as laistrygonian giants, telkhines and dracaenaes. This is a whole new level of quests. It will involve killing the best monsters there is on Greek Mythology. But even so, I am still optimistic that I can do this. "Do you know the risks?" Artemis asked. "Yes, Milady." "Do you accept this quest?" "Yes, Milady." "Very well. You shall depart tomorrow." "Now, I will tell you the locations of the 5 gemstones." Hecate told me. "First, is in the Himalayas. Second is in the dense jungle of Borneo. The third is in the everfrozen north pole. The fourth one will be at the Sahara Desert in Africa. And the last is on the Bermuda Triangle." "The Sea of Monsters?" "Yes, Diana. Now go back to your fellow hunters and start packing." "Ok." I stood up, and ran back to Camp Half-Blood, to get as much food as possible packed for the quest. I know it's crucial, because my incredible hyperhuman feats are limited to the amount of food I eat. Josh's P.O.V I feel disappointed, and it's because of the Capture the Flag with the hunters. We just lost twice in a row since the defense teams are taking so much time to set up. "Next time.... we will be ready." I told Mary and Melody. "Do not worry, Joshy." Mary said. "We will win next time." "That Diana is so very fast that I have to lessen my time to set up the barrier. As soon as I set up the barrier, the flag was gone." Melody said. "Now, let's take a breather at the dining pavilion." I said, and Mary and Melody followed me to the dining pavilion. We grabbed foods, and I grabbed the usual food I used to eat while in this camp: burgers, steaks, and other beef products. I sat down on Hyperion's table and started eating. After I ate, I noticed Diana running towards the woods, leaving her fellow hunters behind. The hunters seemed to understand, because they didn't treat her disappearance as an AWOL hunter. Anyways, I went to my cabin to put down my weapons after I finished Capture the Flag since I had forgotten to do that. I put down my weapons on the arsenal wardrobe, and I peeked out the window. I saw Diana running towards Artemis' cabin and she took off with a large backpack, and she proceeded to buy some sushis and other stuff. She bought a lot of food just for wherever she is heading to. She even brought some sealed food containers with her, and they're many. It's as if she was going somewhere for a long time. I could have sworn Diana did these everytime she embarks on a quest. I never saw how much she ate, but it looks like it's for long term journeys, such as going to the other side of the world. I saw that she left, and after a while, she shimmered and disappeared from sight, but that could be because she is using her invisibility. Anyways, I decided to go with my friends, so we can discuss about this. I'm sure it's another Diana's solo quest, and like last time, we crossed paths. I bet we can catch up with her and offer her help. So I gathered my friends, Adam Sinise, Stephanie Cross, and Layla Jobs. We gathered around to help her on the quest. But I don't think Diana will take very kindly towards us for doing that. Diana's P.O.V After I prepared some food and drinks and 2 bottles of lotion, I set off my journey to the Bermuda Triangle first. It's the closest one from my location, and I decided to journey there. I've journeyed to the Bermuda Triangle for a couple of times now, and it was harsh environment. I tried to use a raft, and Charybdis just sucked the raft into its mouth and splashed it out, and Scylla, it was one heck of a monster. I fought this one a couple of times, and everytime, I got better and better and faster reflexes. That's why I was able to react very quickly when there's an attack. Scylla came down at me with lightning fast speed, and I trained myself to move as fast, or maybe, faster that Scylla does, so that's how I get my incredibly fast reflexes. Anyways, I've already packed for the quest, and ran out of Camp Half-Blood, while turning invisible. After about 300 kilometers of running, I turned visible again, and ran as fast as possible to the Bermuda Triangle. This reminds me of the first solo quest when I have to fetch the apple of Hesperides. I was so scared that something would happen to me, and after that, the second, third, fourth time, I began to get adjusted to it, and I no longer mind doing solo quests. Rather than catching a taxi, I decided to sprint all the way to Miami beach, and that helped my endurance better and my running faster. I sprinted across the woods of course, because I don't want mortals looking at me in a weird way, with bows and arrows in my possession. What's getting me into trouble lately is the dissipating of the mist. I no longer can manipulate the mist into making the mortals think that I am just a traveller. They will be able to see me clearly. Josh's P.O.V We relaxed down here, playing in swordfighting arena, and archery. We had fun, because Mary said it was too risky to follow Diana like that, and chances are, she's gonna kill us on sight. Just then, a conch horn blew, and it wasn't the sound of any ordinary camp fire gathering. It was the sound of the presence of an intruder. "Everyone! We're under attack!" Chiron said. As I watched, there's attackers, and they're mortals carrying rifles, sub-machine guns, light machine guns, and worst of all, anti tank launchers. They had us surrounded. I'm not sure how they are able to find this place, but I'm sure the mortals had found out for quite a while, and we didn't even think about the mortals to find out about this place. We don't have any choice but to fight. I grabbed my long sword and started slicing and hacking at the mortals, which, is very stupid of me. I forgot that celestial bronze, imperial gold swords pass through mortals like a ghost. They started to come towards me and they fired. Fortunately, I was behind the other mortal, so the bullet hit the mortal I was hiding behind. I grabbed his gun and then fired at the mob of mortals. My friends continued to attack using their swords. Some demigods died from the mortals bullet rounds, and Chiron tried to scare them off using his big hooves. The mortals opened fire on Chiron, and that bring Chiron down, but he's not dead yet. Mary, on the other hand, is near bulletproof. Their bullets bounces off her skin, and Mary just stomp them under her feet. "Retreat!" The mortals said, as they retreated from Camp Half-Blood. "What was that?" I could hear Annabeth asked Chiron. "How did they found out about this camp?" More campers started to ask question to Chiron, but he stomped his hooves to the ground to get the campers attention. "It is something that happened 2 weeks ago." Chiron said. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:The Dissolving Mist Category:Chapter Page Category:Fan Fiction